


I'm sorry

by YurioRussianFairy



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioRussianFairy/pseuds/YurioRussianFairy
Summary: Non sapeva quanto aveva pianto quel giorno, e nemmeno quanto aveva fatto nei due giorni precedenti. Temeva che i suoi dotti lacrimali si fossero prosciugati, non aveva il coraggio e la voglia di avvicinarsi ad uno specchio per vedere le tracce lasciate dalle lacrime, amare e pesanti sue compagne da  sessantasei ore spaccate.Missing moments/Retrace 60 & Special contents Servant & Scissors
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 1





	I'm sorry

“Perché li nascondi, sono così belli...”

Era la terza volta che Leo se lo sentiva dire dal suo subconscio con quella voce. La voce di Elliot. E dedusse che non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima volta, visto il realismo con cui si ripresentavano queste allucinazioni. Non sapeva quanto aveva pianto quel giorno e nemmeno quanto aveva fatto nei due giorni precedenti. Temeva che i suoi dotti lacrimali si fossero prosciugati, non aveva il coraggio e la voglia di avvicinarsi ad uno specchio per vedere le tracce lasciate dalle lacrime, amare e pesanti sue compagne da sessantasei ore spaccate. Si detestava per non essergli rimasto accanto, per essersi allontanato e per avergli gridato contro. Si alzò dal materasso putrido che gli era stato lasciato nella stanza e sedette sull’unica sedia al centro di essa, la sua sanità mentale in mano ad un destino folle già di suo, le sue mani tremavano e lui sembrava il fantasma di una memoria. L’immagine del compagno morto nella sua mente fu seguita da una scossa che si protese lungo la spina dorsale, la sensazione di un conato di vomito nasceva indisturbata e mai realizzata. Si strinse la testa abbassando il busto all’altezza delle ginocchia, mancava poco ad un altro pianto disperato. Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, davvero si sarebbe abbandonato al pianto se solo non si fosse accorto dello strano silenzio che era calato fuori dalla porta della sua stanza. Ansia. L’ansia scandiva il suo tempo come un pendolo e non fece che aumentare quando un susseguirsi di tonfi sordi prese a comporre una macabra sinfonia. Passi, rumore di passi sempre più frequente e vicino. Leo aveva un nodo in gola, grande quanto la voragine di Sablier, sussultò quando sentì i tacchi delle scarpe fermarsi davanti la sua porta. Luce. Tre uomini in divisa, era cominciato il decimo round di quella giornata. L’aria cominciò a mancare, tutto girava vorticosamente e tirava tutto e tutti in una spirale di confusione; le voci, quelle voci erano tornate da lui, non cessavano il loro ciarlare insopportabile. Si mise le mani sulle orecchie e chiuse gli occhi. Grida disperate per un attimo in più di solitudine. Elliot è morto per colpa tua. Questo è il peso del peccato. È morto a causa tua.   
“Andatevene! Lasciatemi in pace! Non ho più niente a che spartire con voi!”  
E arrivarono i rinforzi; ora gli uomini in divisa erano otto.   
“È colpa mia, Elliot è morto per colpa mia”  
Due alle spalle, lo tenevano fermo; il vocio di alcuni di loro che uscivano dalla stanza definendolo pazzo gli ronzava nelle orecchie, fastidioso sottofondo. Erano di nuovo in tre; due con le mani sulle sue spalle, ed un terzo uomo davanti a lui, che cercava di riportarlo alla lucidità.  
“Ti devi calmare, ragazzo. Calm-”  
Leo sollevò il capo e guardò il bavaglio bianco dell’agente di Pandora diventare cremisi. Più in alto, una mano foderata da un guanto. Un uomo dal mantello scarlatto, il volto coperto dal cappuccio per metà, un sorriso fin troppo calmo; e in quel momento, Leo smise di pensare.  
“Ciao” disse con un tono fin troppo calmo la figura snella di qualcuno che aveva appena   
freddato un uomo “è la prima volta che parliamo, vero?”  
Gli uomini di Pandora si precipitarono fuori dalla stanza, i volti cadaverici a causa dello spettacolo a cui avevano appena assistito. L’ignoto svelò il suo viso, rivelando al ragazzo uno sguardo che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque per la sua rarità: Vincent Nightray, fratello adottivo di Elliot, aveva appena ucciso un impiegato davanti ai suoi occhi.   
“Sono venuto a portare le ultime parole di Elliot.”  
E il suo cuore mancò di un battito per l’ennesima volta. Boccheggiò non trovando le parole per rispondere, il respiro tornava a farsi scostante, le gambe retrocedevano senza alcun comando e una volta toccato il muro, l’impatto con il pavimento fu quasi immediato. Tre agenti irruppero, le pistole puntate all’altezza della nuca del biondo, uno sbuffo e gli occhi al cielo, dita svelte sui grilletti che non vennero mai azionati in tempo; egli fece volar via due delle loro teste in meno di un attimo, poi porgendo al giovane le mani, lo tirò su e se lo portò via. La partenza fu più che rapida una volta saliti a bordo della carrozza scura, un sorriso rassicurante da parte di Vincent, fece smuovere la lingua di Leo.  
“Dunque sei tu il cacciatore di teste. Ma come può esser possibile? Elliot- di nuovo il suo   
stomaco si contorse- mi aveva detto che la tua catena era il Ghiro.”  
“Demios, è la catena con cui ho formato un contratto illegale, sono un doppio contraente.” rispose con tutta naturalezza, quasi come se qualcuno avesse chiesto quanto fa due più due.  
“Elliot, anzi no, Humpty Dumpty si è solo limitato a copiare quello che era il potere della mia catena. Mi chiedevo come questa cosa avrebbe potuto portar frutto, ma con quello che ho saputo dal Duca Nightray, ho capito che i conti tornavano. Per farla breve ragazzo, lui sapeva che dentro di te riposava l’anima di Glen Baskerville.”  
Nessuno osò più fiatare fino a destinazione. Villa Nightray. Per quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto sopportare tutto quel peso? Quanto? Erano in combutta contro di lui? Volevano fargli saltare le cervella? Inoltre, non era uno dei posti in cui Pandora avrebbe iniziato ad indagare? Ancora una volta, la voce di Vincent lo riportò sulla terraferma, intimandogli di sbrigarsi. La magione era totalmente deserta e silenziosa, un velo d’angoscia la ricopriva; si perse a guardare in giro, alcuni membri di Pandora erano bloccati qui e lì da Dledum. Aveva perso di vista l’uomo per un minuto ed ora pareva essersi volatilizzato, si voltò, credendo di essere stato attirato lì con una scusa per chissà quale motivo, magari un riscatto. E mentre la sua mente viaggiava, due mani lo afferrarono da dietro.  
“I tuoi occhi vedono danzare quelle luci che nessuno vedrebbe mai, le tue orecchie sentono quelle voci che nessuno mai sentirebbe più.”  
Leo schizzò indietro in un frenetico tentativo di allontanarsi il più possibile dal biondo. Si voltò a guardarlo e notò che teneva tra le braccia degli abiti, i suoi abiti. Ancora una volta, ad ornare il suo volto, vi era quell’inquieto sorriso. Prese gli abiti dalle sue braccia e senza accedere ad altre stanze, si privò del panciotto e della camicia. Un panno e dell’acqua in un recipiente lo aspettavano in un angolo, si avvicinò, il corpo tremante, a prenderli e a portarli di fronte ad uno specchio che non trovò. Vincent si avvicinò cauto, in un tentativo di aiutare, ma il ragazzo quasi schizzò via, passando il tessuto di lino distrattamente sul petto, poi sulle gambe una volta spoglie. Si vestì sotto l’occhio vigile del biondo, che afferrò un nastro color claret e gli andò incontro.  
“Il Duca Nightray seppe da me quello che l’Abisso fu un tempo, e anche che i Baskerville cercavano l’anima di Glen. Per questo motivo ti ha fatto portare all’interno dell’Orfanotrofio. È più che ovvio che non l’avesse fatto per porre in salvo una vita. Nel suo pensar contorto deve aver pensato di aver la situazione in pugno nel caso tu fossi stato davvero Glen, e inoltre saresti stato senza dubbio un potente asso nella manica, sia per Pandora che per i Baskerville. Il concetto è questo: ti ha usato, vi ha usati, sia te che Elliot.”   
Il senso di colpa prese a vorticare nella sua mente, le lacrime si ammassavano dietro un fragile strato di autocontrollo; il suo stomaco riprese a contrarsi, il senso di nausea tornò, infame e minatorio. Il biondo si voltò, forbici in mano, a sacrificare una tenda con frenetici movimenti del braccio e proseguì.  
“Immagino quanto affranto il duca, venuto a sapere del contratto, potesse essere” e un riso beffardo gli sfuggì. Continuò il discorso con lo stesso tono, Leo non l’ascoltava quasi più. Ogni volta che nominava Elliot, era come se quello strato si scalfisse. Poi il giovane Nightray si voltò, si fece vicino e arrivato a cinque passi da lui pronunciò la frase che lo fece annegare tra le lacrime senza che nemmeno se ne fosse accorto.  
“Mi dispiace, Leo. Queste sono le sue ultime parole, rivolte a te.”  
Ingoiò l’amarezza e lasciò che le altre lacrime, sfuggenti e fredde, gli rigassero il viso di porcellana.  
“Quello stupido. Anche se stava morendo...” e gli parve ora che il suo cuore minacciasse di esplodere. Vincent si provò ad avvicinare, ma fu prontamente respinto dal giovinetto.  
“Non avvicinarti, non osare andare oltre! Che cosa vuoi da me? Perché mi hai detto quelle cose, che vuoi farmi fare?!”  
L’uomo sorrise d’un riso malinconico e lo raggiunse.  
“Ciò che desidero, è che tu ti appropri della Volontà dell’Abisso, e una volta ottenuto il suo potere, tu cancelli la mia esistenza da questo mondo. Se ciò è difficile, basta che tu riscriva il passato e che mi privi della vita alla mia nascita.”  
S’inginocchiò d’innanzi alla figura esile di Leo, e gli prese una mano, l’avvicinò al volto, talmente pallido quanto caldo.  
“Io voglio solo dare a Gil una vita meritevole, un passato senza di me. Se esaudirai questa mia richiesta, cadesse il mondo, io ti starò vicino e ti proteggerò.”  
Leo si mise a sedere, le lacrime che avevano cominciato a diminuire.  
“Sei proprio come me. La tua esistenza ha leso la vita di qualcun altro. Se dicevi il vero, e hai intenzione di dar retta ad ogni mio ordine, allora con quelle forbici che hai in mano, e tagliami i capelli. Oramai sono stanco di nasconderli.”  
Vincent passò una mano sul viso del giovane, spostando la lunga frangia e scoprendo i meravigliosi occhi.  
“Certo. Milord Leo Baskerville”  
Aspettò che il ragazzo avesse smesso di piangere, poi si allontanò, tornando in un breve lasso di tempo con una tovaglietta di cotone. Il corpo del giovane Baskerville fu scosso da un lieve tremore, che al Nightray non sfuggì. Si avvicinò, pose una mano sulla sua spalla forse in un vano tentativo di conforto; ma il ragazzo non si mosse, anche se il tremore cessò. Gli posò la tovaglia in grembo, legò al collo le estremità. Un sospiro, un groppo alla gola che non va giù; eppure avrebbe affrontato la situazione a testa alta.  
“Qualcosa non va?” chiese il biondo chinando il capo.  
“No, non è nulla. Solo, non alterarne l’aspetto complessivo.”  
Ancora una volta, l’uomo sorrise. Mancava poco. L’ansia era certamente una pessima compagna di vita, eppure ancora persisteva. Sentì le mani dell’altro sulla sua testa, poi sulla lunghezza e infine quel sordo rumore che fanno le forbici a contatto con i capelli. Non guardò a terra, e nemmeno indietro; era però sicuro che il biondo si fosse fermato per un momento. Il pendolo nella stanza scandiva il tempo, soldato in marcia perenne. Passò poco prima che Vincent si trovasse davanti a lui. Quando tutto fu finito e l’unico rumore in stanza fu lo scandire del tempo, si guardò allo specchio, quasi faticando a riconoscersi. Il prossimo passo ora sarebbe stato l’accettare la realtà: lui era Glen Baskerville, avrebbe dovuto conoscere i suoi compagni e comportarsi di conseguenza. Non avrebbe avuto rimpianti però; era una cosa che aveva giurato a se stesso e ad Elliot. 

Mi dispiace, Elliot. Queste sono le mie ultime parole per te.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, sono YurioRussianFairy e questa è la prima storia che pubblico qui, spero vi piaccia. Contentissima di ricevere Kudos, critiche e commenti vari, un forte abbraccio virtuale! YRF


End file.
